Chemical Reactions
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: Sonny and Nico are from the planet Saturn but, escape to Earth for freedom were they meet twins, Chad and Tawni who are having the same problem. Get ready for a story that is out of the world! Written By: Cena - Cenetric
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi guys! This story is written by me and Cena- Cenetric333...we hope you guys like it!

The planet that was considered a lonely world swarmed with the aliens, wandering around the pond shops for something to wear to the upcoming dance for the large planet of Saturn. Everyone was excited, looking for the perfect dress, the best make-up, what could be better?

Oh yeah, everything. Sonny Munroe was not a fan of the dances Saturn had every year. Her pasty completion didn't go with the dresses and make-up just wasn't natural to her. Her brother, on the other hand, loved the dances. Meeting cute girls, getting shot down, meeting more cute girls, getting shot down again. It was his dream night.

Nico Harris was the name, they were half-siblings. Both of them loved their home planet, but sometimes it got too much for them. Especially for Nico, he was running out of girls to get shot down by, but that didn't stop him from flirting repeatedly. It was his nature and he couldn't control it.

Sonny and Nico worked on a spaceship together every afternoon, they hoped to fly to planet Earth someday. It might be far, but they were sure they could do it. With Sonny working the mechanics and Nico fetching the lemonade, there wasn't a doubt that they'd get to their destination in no-time.

Sonny was the type of girl who loved to work with machinery, in fact, she was known to the planet of Saturn for her mechanical gift. She would fix space-gliders, air-boards, anything really. She loved to work with them while Nico was there to hand her the tools and get her the drinks.

Nico was specialized in that part of the work. He absolutely hated tools. Dropping a hammer on his toes everyday didn't help the fact either; he just wasn't the handy-man type. He was the fetch-me-some-lemonade kind of guy.

This particular day, Sonny had ordered the older man to help her, she needed to get off the planet and fly to somewhere new, and they had to go fast. With Nico working beside her, the process went by quicker and easier for Sonny, but it made Nico's day worse and harder.

While working on the spaceship, Nico had asked, "Why am I doing this with you? You know I'm not good with tools, especially these ones," he held up a ball-peen hammer.

"Don't you dare use that on the machine, you'll break it!" Sonny snapped and stole the hammer from his grasp.

"Then why'd you tell me to help you?" Nico asked in exasperation.

"Because we need to get outta here!" Sonny's face was set determined and steady as she worked with the wrench.

"What is that?" Nico asked in disgust.

"Gosh, you sound like a girl," Sonny rolled her eyes. "This is called a wrench, learn it, live it, love it."

Nico nodded with a tilt of the head. "Why do they call it a wrench?"

"Why do ask so many Goddamn questions?" Sonny retorted and tapped him on the head with the hammer lightly.

Nico narrowed his eyes as Sonny moved out from under the spaceship. "I think we're good!" She clapped her hands happily. "Get it; we're going for a test drive."

Nico climbed into the big machine and Sonny jumped in after him. Nico walked around the plank of the ship, looking at every corner with inspection. "I think we should clean this first," he commented.

Sonny nodded with her hands on her hips and a smile plastered on her face. "This is amazing! Ok, get strapped in, let's get this shit ready," she sat down in the control seat and fastened her seatbelt. Nico sat beside her and strapped himself in like he saw Sonny do.

Sonny put on a space helmet and threw one to Nico.

"Why do we need these?" Nico asked panicky.

"Do you want your skin to rip off your face?" Sonny asked in a deep Darth Vader voice.

Nico quickly pulled on the helmet and looked over to Sonny who was adjusting sticks and pressing buttons. "Ok, are you ready?" Sonny's deep voice was heard in Nico's ears.

"No," Nico replied in a deep voice.

"Too bad," Sonny shot them forward and they blasted into space. They shot around the planets and looped through the rings of Saturn and zoomed through the gas on Jupiter. They soon hit the deserted land of Mars, not seeing the little aliens wandering around.

"Look, we should stop there," Nico pointed down the red planet.

"Nope, sorry, we need to get to this thing called Earth," Sonny replied and sped up throughout the dark spacious non-gravitational air. Nico unstrapped from his seat to immediately float up in the air. "Whoa!" Sonny grinned as she watched her brother float around.

"Gemme down! Gemme down!" Nico cried.

Sonny laughed at the actions of the older boy and took hold of his hand floating above her head. She yanked him down and he strapped himself in quickly.

Sonny chuckled at the expression on Nico's face. "Ah, I love you, man!" She reached over to pat his back.

Nico moved away from her reach and glared at her. "Get us there and quick!" He demanded.

"I'm going on the speed limit," Sonny exclaimed while stopping at a random red light floating in the air as a bunch of floating ducks passed in front of them. "Aww, duck crossing!"

Nico poked his head up. "Aww, they're so cute!"

Sonny shook my head and zoomed down the "highway" as the light turned green. Along the ride they passed floating balloons, ducks, cows, pigs and a few people without spacesuits. They must've been shipped out the space lock…

As the blue and green planet came into sight, Sonny gaped in awe. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Nico nodded in agreement. "It is, now get us down there!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, ok," Sonny zoomed down to the Earth and landed on a building known as Condor Studios.

They stepped out of the spaceship coughing and gagging. Nico stumbled out and landed face-first on the ground. He planted kisses on the hot pavement, making his lips burn. "Ah, hot!"

"Nice common sense, there, buddy," Sonny patted his back.

Nico stood up and wiped his lips. "Don't get sassy with me, missy," he glared at the girl.

Sonny looked up at her big brother and slapped him in the chest. "Back off, loser."

"Um," someone cleared their throat causing Sonny and Nico turn.

To teenage kids, clearly twins looked at the two.

"Uh, we come in peace…?" Sonny tried with a nervous smile and nudged Nico in the side, making him put on a fake smile as well.

**Okie dokie, that's all we have for today! We hope you guys liked it and please review!**

**~Koda and Princess:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, Koda and Princess here! I know, long time no… update, but we've both been very busy. But we got around to it, I hope you all enjoy and as always, please review! Oh and just to clear it up… Sonny and Nico ARE aliens…but they DON'T have green skin or anything. They look exactly like they do in the show. **

"_Uh, we come in peace…?"_

"Oh no, Tawn, they come in _pieces_!" The blonde haired boy screeched and went to go run away, but his sister pulled him back by the back of his shirt.

"Chad, stop acting childish! We have aliens in front of us and you're… you're… what's the word I'm looking for…?" She snapped her fingers a couple times.

"Immature, stupid, retarded," Sonny suggested while looking at the two earthlings.

The girl laughed. "I'm sure there's more, though. Hi, I'm Tawni," she offered her hand.

Sonny looked up at her brother than down at the hand. She finally took it and shook it firmly. "I'm Sonny; this is my older brother, Nico."

"Humana, humana, h-hi!" He finally got out.

The boy – Chad – narrowed his eyes and shook his head at the boy. "Man, if you're crushing on _my_ sister, you bets be getting your eyes checked."

Sonny smiled a little, turning her face away to hide it. "Well, we are aliens, do you expect any less?" she asked him.

Chad scrunched up his nose and shrugged. "I'm Chad, by the way."

Sonny grinned at him, "I like that name," she mumbled cutely, twirling her hair around her fingers.

Nico snapped out of his daze from being in Tawni-Town and looked at his sister. "Son, can I talk to you over here?" Without looking for an answer, he pulled her away from the twins and smacked himself. "Ok, am I dreaming?"

Sonny shrugged. "I dunno, lemme check," she raised her hand and slapped her brother hard across the face.

"Ok, OW!" Nico screamed.

"Ok, not dreaming," Sonny noted and looked up at her brother. "Why did you think you were dreaming?"

"Because you, finger, hair twirling!" Nico exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonny questioned. "I was not twirling my hair!"

"Uh, yes, you were!" Nico replied. "Lemme guess, someone's got a crush on the _Chadster_."

Sonny slapped her brother again. "I do not!" She yelled, making Tawni and Chad look over questioningly. Then she lowered voice. "I do not, Nico! If you saw it then I don't know what the hell it was because I did not do it!"

"I think you did," Nico teased.

"I didn't!" Sonny denied.

"Denial!" Nico sang loudly and skipped back over to Tawni and Chad. Sonny followed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, what brings you guys to planet earth?" Tawni inquired thoughtfully.

Chad had his pants in his pockets, not really paying attention to his twin, but focusing on Sonny and Nico – mainly Sonny.

"We needed to get off our planet. We love Saturn, but it's…" Nico looked down at Sonny.

"Too small for us. There's only one part of our planet where you can go, and it's about the size of…" Sonny looked around the two. "About the size of this town."

"So you have no Paris?" Tawni questioned.

"What the hell is Paris?" Sonny looked up at her older brother.

"Uh, hold on," Nico snapped his fingers and a book appeared in his hand. He flipped through some pages and began to recite it. "Paris is the capital and largest city in France, situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region. The city of Paris, within its administrative limits largely unchanged since 1860, has an estimated population of 2,193,031 (January 2007), but the Paris metropolitan area has a population of 11,836,970 (January 2007), and is one of the most populated metropolitan areas in Europe."

Nico closed the book and clapped his hands, making the book disappear.

Chad stared in shock while Tawni looked back to Sonny. "So, I'm guessing that's a no," she observed. "So, no California sun, Florida beaches?"

Sonny shook her head. "Nope, sorry."

"And lemme guess, you don't have any private jets either?" Tawni questioned.

Sonny paused a moment. "No, not exactly, but we have wat you people call _UFO_'s."

"Really? Now tell me, how do those things work?" Chad asked curiously.

"You don't' care how it works, you just want to listen to Sonny talk," Tawni rolled her eyes.

"What –"

"Yo, you touch my sister and I'll touch you," Nico warned.

Tawni and Sonny looked at each other before bursting out in fits of laughter. The boys – Chad and Nico, in case you were lost – just stared at the two like they had lost it. They glanced at each other and shrugged.

After ten minutes of laughing, the girls – Tawni and Sonny, again, in case you were lost – had stopped laughing and were beginning to calm down. Nico went to talk, but that only sent the girls off again.

"Grr," he growled.

This time Chad started laughing. He just lost it. All three teenagers – Tawni, Sonny and Chad, again, in case you were lost – all fell to the pavement on the roof, laughing their asses off. Tawni was the first to calm down, but it still took her a while to get it together.

After about fifteen minutes, Tawni was inspecting her nails as Chad and Sonny just laughed and laughed on. The sun was beginning to go down, but neither had taken notice.

Another fifteen minutes later, Chad and Sonny were sitting cross-legged, complaining on how their stomachs hurt from laughing so much. Nico didn't pay attention to them; he was just texting on his universal phone. They called it a uni phone, you know, it was like cellular phone, earth people call it cell phones.

"Ok, so are you two done laughing?" Tawni asked the two.

Sonny frowned. "For now anyway," she muttered and stood up. "We need somewhere to stay, the sun is going down."

Nico stood up and walked over to her. "We can always sleep in the ship," he suggested.

They – Nico and Sonny – looked back at the ship that was wrecked from the crash landing. This time, the both of them frowned.

"How about you guys stay with us?" Tawni perked up.

Sonny looked at Nico and Nico looked at Sonny. "Conference," they called together and moved away from the twins.

"Do you want to?" Sonny questioned.

"I dunno, do you want to?" Nico and Sonny both looked back at the twins, who waved innocently at them. "I'm thinking a yes."

"You only want to stay with them because you like Tawni," Sonny rolled her eyes.

"And you only want to stay because of Chad," Nico retorted.

Sonny looked at her older brother. "Ok, fine. We stay and this was never a conversation, deal?"

"Deal!" Nico put out his hand and they both shook on it.

**Koda: Yes, I know, it sucked, but you'll review anyway, right?**

**Princess: It didn't suck! By the way guys, give Koda the credit, she wrote this:)**

**Thanks guys, we love you! **

**~Koda and Princess! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but Im not going to be continuing this story or any of my stories for that matter.**

**Ever since SWAC ended, I havent been getting any more inspiration.**

**And a lot of people have stopped writing for SWAC.**

**Not that I don't watch the re-runs anymore, I just cant WRITE about it :(**

**I might still continue Catch Me and I will write another 'good-bye' one shot…but other than that, this is it!**

**Sorry, again.**

**If you want, you can continue this story, your way(:**

**Oh and since I'm leaving, I want all of you to still keep in touch with me so, PM me and add me on MSN and FaceBook (: I'll give those to you once you PM(:**

**You guys will always be in my heart:D  
**

**-princess**


End file.
